Dragon Wishes
by Alenia Wishes
Summary: A fic about a girl who can fight using the power of dragons. She and her best friend's world is destroyed. When they meet Sora, will they be able to save their world? Better than it sounds!


_**Chapter 1: The Commencement of Ryu's Chronicles**_

It was the middle of the night. In the world of Ryukiseki, a young girl around the age of 17, hid behind the bushes as the king's troops rode by on their fierce dragons. The girl was Ryu. Her hair was as dark as the night itself, and her eyes were a deep, mysterious blue. She was clothed in a black cape with an ocean blue halter-top and black leather pants. Gracefully sitting around her neck were two necklaces. The smaller one was of an aquamarine dragon with a sapphire in the middle of its forehead wrapped around a pewter crescent moon. The other was an oval-shaped crystal with what looked like a golden fishtail extending from the bottom that belonged to her mother. There was a rustle in the bushes behind her, and, as she turned around, out crawled a blonde boy about her age dressed in a white shirt and baggy gray pants. Ryu sternly glared at the boy.

"The plan was to be quiet, Jason, not to draw attention and make fools of ourselves." Jason chuckled.

"Sorry, Ryu..."

"You'd better be sorry," said a stern voice frame behind the two. Ryu and Jason turned around to become eye to eye with the evilest, rudest, and vilest person alive: the King's son, Prince Aku. His greasy hair was as dark as the night sky. He had eyes the color of blood, with a wardrobe to match. His skin was so pale, you'd have thought he was a ghost drenched in blood. Ryu stared at the man with cold eyes.

"Aku," she said to her nemesis.

"Ryu," Aku replied.

"AKU."

"RYU."

"AKU!"

"RYU!"

"Jason!" Jason said, as if he were to make an angry friend, well, happier. Ryu and Aku sweatdropped. Turning to Ryu, Aku asked "Are you ready?" Ryu removed her cape. Her dragon pendant glowed a pale blue color, while her hair floated around her face. "More. Than. Ever." Jason shuddered.

"I hate it when she does that," Jason thought as a dragon that looked exactly like the one Ryu's pendant emerged from the necklace. Aku's dragon, a dark black dragon with the same eyes as its master appeared in a ball of flames. At the same time, what looked like a huge black bug emerged from the trees of the forest and walked over to Aku. Aku kneeled down and pet the thing as if it were a dog.

"W-what IS that thing!" Ryu exclaimed in shock. Aku smirked.

"Oh, this? Just something I found on the way here." He looked at Ryu with dark eyes. "Isn't it cute?" Ryu glared at him.

"That little bug will do no damage whatsoever. So don't even try it." Aku continued smirking.

"Oh, I don't know." He looked down at the disgusting creature. "I've seen it deal some pretty good damage to one guy. And what I mean is it took the heart right out of him." He chuckled as if he found such a thing funny. "Besides, who ever said that I was going to use it? I'm keeping it as, well, a pet, if you want to put it that way." Ryu glared at him.

"You are a vile man, Aku. And for that…" Her dragon flew into the air. "…you're going down." As if on cue, the dragon swooped down towards the ground, emitting a large wave of water towards the black dragon.

"Ka!" Aku shouted to his dragon. "Flame shield! NOW!" A wall of flames appeared before the evil prince's dragon, reflecting Ryu's dragon's attack right towards…Jason.

"JASON!" Ryu yelled. "LOOK OUT!" Jason dodged the wave just in the nick of time. The waved plowed into an innocent tree, ripping it out by the roots.

"HEY!" Jason bellowed, looking a bit disgruntled. "You're supposed to be attacking your opponent, not an INNOCENT BYSTANDER!"

"WELL, AT LEAST YOU'RE OKAY!" Ryu yelled back. Then she changed her focus on Aku. "Mizu!" she said, pointing at Ka. "Attack his dragon with your Pillar of Water! QUICK!" Mizu spun around, forming a large pillar of water, which quickly pulled Ka into it, stopping the dragon's next attack. The pillar disappeared, and Ka laid on the ground, looking vanquished. "Now, Mizu, finish him off with--." Ryu was distracted by something strange in the near distance. A humongous black monster, which was followed by about fifty of the black bugs, was walking closer and closer to their location, the ground shaking with each step it took. Finally, it stopped in front of the three people, gazing upon them with its glowing yellow eyes. Suddenly, it emitted a large dark ring, which destroyed everything around them but the piece of land they were on. Ryu turned to Aku.

"Aku," she sternly said. "We're gonna have to fight together."

"WHAT!" Jason yelled in shock. "Y-YOU'RE LETTING THAT…THAT…_LUNATIC_ FIGHT WITH US!"

"It's the only way we could escape."

"Whatever." Jason held up his left fist, placed his right hand on his left elbow, and a whirlwind formed around him. From the whirlwind came out a dragon the color of snow. Ryu, Aku, and Jason all hopped on their dragons.

"KA! FLAME OF LIFE!" Ka healed itself.

"Mizu! Tei! Hurricane attack!" Ryu and Jason ordered to their dragons. Mizu flapped its large wings, which unleashed a torrent of water, while Jason's dragon, Tei, sent a tornado to the battlefield, emerging with Mizu's flood. The mini hurricane moved deftly towards the large monster, but it didn't stop it from unleashing its attack. It dug its hands into the ground and pulled out what looked like a large gravity ball. The monster lifted it into the air, and the ball exploded into many smaller ones, which showered down upon the battle, damaging or destroying anything it touches. The dragons dodged every one of these balls until they disappeared. Then, the monster slammed his right fist onto the ground, secreting a large black pool around the fist. Out of the pool came more of the little black bugs.

"KA!" Aku directed, pointing towards the pool. "ATTACK THEM WITH YOUR FLAME WHIP!" The large black dragon blew out a large stream of fire, bursting the little bugs to pieces. Jason glowered at Aku.

"I can do better than that…" he mumbled under his breath, pouting. The large black monster started showing signs of weakness.

"Jason!" Ryu turned to Jason. "He's weak! One more attack!"

"Well, what are we gonna do?" he asked, kind of sarcastically. Ryu pondered this for a minute. Then she said to her friend and her nemesis "Pull off your ultimate attacks! That should destroy him!" The monster got down to it's knees, and a large ball of purple light formed in the middle of the heart-shaped hole in its chest. The ball started emanating smaller balls that zoned in on its target. The first one hit Aku right off his dragon. But, thanks to the gravity ball right above them, he fell up, not down.

"So long, chump!" Jason saluted to the malevolent man as he rose into the air. Aku said something, but was drowned out by the roaring wind, and it wasn't very nice. Jason just continued having hysterics. That is, until a zoning light ball missed Jason and his dragon by an inch. "HEY! That wasn't fair!"

"Enough pouting, more fighting!" Ryu retorted. Then she turned to the monster, and glowered at the monster's glowing yellow eyes with a feeling of abhorrence and distress. Then she pointed at it. "MIZU!" she shouted, her voice sounding strangely deeper and louder. There was a strange…warm feeling as she readied to attack. Jason stared at his friend, watching his friend as she had an outlandish glowing and floaty look.

"It's been a long time since that has occurred," Jason thought. "And when it did…" He shuddered as a horrible thought came to his mind. He distracted himself from this recollection and focused on the present. He focused on the monster that stood before him, which was gazing at the blonde boy with yellow eyes.

* * *

_Sorry about the cliffie! I'll update ASAP! Bye!_


End file.
